Lost and Found
by Bella's long lost twin
Summary: Edward Bella and the Cullens decide to move to London what is more is they have a new member of their family who Carlisle saved but could another be added, when these two meet all their problem of a previous life disperse as they become found. COWRITE.
1. Past and present

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything twilight, Stephenie does.**

**A/N: My first fanfic, and it's a cowrite with blueangel916! I hope you like it! :)**

**a couple years in the past**

**BPOV**

We all sat in the cathedral, mourning the death of my father; he was the last in my family to die that I kept in touch with. I dried sobbed into Edward's shoulder and he rubbed small circles on my back.

There were very few people in the church; most of my family had passed on. Edward had been right, it was much easier when everyone you knew was dead.

If I had been human I would be somewhere in my thirties, and I didn't look a day over eighteen. No one asked me how I knew Charlie, or even came anywhere near us. We looked dangerous to them.

Charlie had died of natural causes; I had stayed with him in the hospital everyday, except the days when I had to go hunting. Yes, I was a vampire now; Edward had followed through with his end of the bargain, just as I did.

Charlie had died peacefully in his sleep; I had been there every moment, not needing to sleep. I had dry sobbed for days on end, and Edward was with me every moment of it reassuring me that he passed peacefully, but I couldn't except that, I felt terrible for the years I hadn't seen him, trying to hide our secret. Edward had also assured me I couldn't have done anything different.

I walked up to the coffin and placed a bouquet of flowers on it. I could feel Jaspers calm waves rushing through me, but they could not overcome the pain I felt. I peeked a look at him to see how he was holding up, he looked as bad as me. He stared at me with a pained and pleading look.

"He'll be alright" Edward whispered in my ear. I felt a ting of relief and tried to let the calming waves affect my erratic mind. They only helped slightly, but they helped. I looked at Jasper with an apologetic smile. He smiled back; I knew he loved Charlie just as much as I did.

Renee had died a few years back, of the same reasons, even though she was younger than Charlie. I think she had to much stress in her life.

I hadn't heard from Jake since he disappeared, nor did I want to, it was easier not seeing him.

I had drifted from all my Forks high friends, and they grew up and got married, and had a family.

**present **

We all piled in the rented cars and headed to the airport to go to London – our usual cars had already been shipped, along with the rest of the furniture and most of our clothes which would be at our new house waiting to be used, and they would be waiting for us at the airport when we landed. We had all been enrolled in a school there; we had decided it was time for something different.

We had acquired a new member of the family, Lauren, she was dying of brain cancer in the hospital Carlisle was working in at the time, and he said she was different, but he didn't know how, he didn't want her to die. She has been a part of our family since then. She can get annoying at times.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I rolled my eyes, speaking of, but you couldn't help but love her, she was one of those people who grabbed your heart just by the way she looked at you. Esme was beside herself with happiness when Lauren entered our family, she was the youngest.

"Bella" she said again this time tugging on my shirt.

"Yes Lauren" I chuckled.

"What if nobody likes me" she pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Lauren everyone will drop their jaws over you" I chuckled, she was beautiful as a vampire, she had flowing dark blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and her topaz eyes were round and large.

"No they will just be scared of me" she said matter-of-factly. Her eyes flashed in sudden sadness and she peered down into her lap, that look was quite familiar.

It reminded me of that look that my whole family had in their eyes the day we found out about Lauren:

"_I have a patient who might need our help" Carlisle said sitting down on the couch near Esme, his calm façade broken by the sadness in her eyes._

"_What is it Carlisle?" Jasper asked clearly feeling his pain. _

"_She is so young though that is what worries me, but there is something about her, I know she is different" he said balling his fist up as if frustrated. _

"_Carlisle what is it?" Esme placed her hand on his shoulder wanting to calm him. _

"_She's fifteen and has a deadly brain tumor" he said quietly, most likely to low for human hearing, the flash of pain across Esme's face was un-describable. _

"_She's just a kid" Esme dry sobbed against his shoulder. _

"_I think I should change her, she has such a personality she has been fighting so hard against something that is inevitable" he said his voice gruff. _

"_What about her family?" Edward asked from near me._

"_Orphan" Carlisle answered in one word, and again that same pained expression crossed Esme's face. _

_We all headed to the hospital to meet the young girl that might join our family. She looked small under the white sheets, a dark red scarf covered her head and her eyes were closed. _

_Alice danced in the room and the girl's eyes opened and she smiled. "Hi I'm Lauren" she said in a small voice._

"_I'm Alice" Alice squeezed the girl's hand. She seemed so friendly catching your heart as she started to babble about things that were going on in her high school._

_She suddenly stopped talking and leaned her head back against her wad of pillows. Her heart did an unnatural speed as Carlisle glided in. "Just try and relax honey" he said putting a syringe to her IV. _

_Three days later she woke up as a new member of the Cullen Family. _

"Bella are you even listening to me, Edward is being a butt." Lauren whined pointing at Edward in the seat next to me.

"What are you doing to her?" I laughed and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh Edward stop it!" Lauren scowled making all of us laugh, she was cute when she was angry.

I figured they were having some sort of mind-reading battle. Yes, Lauren had a powerful mind, due to her brain cancer. She could block or use other powers that were around her and by the looks of it, her and Edward were having a go at each other.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Edward. He was smiling at Lauren seeming to enjoy her being grossed out.

"Nothing" he looked at me with his crooked smile. I narrowed my eyes, sure it was nothing.

"He's thinking about…….you two…..ewwww" Lauren said making a gagging sound, my jaw dropped and I glared at Edward.

"Edward stop it!" I hissed and slightly shoved him on his arm

"Ok, ok" he rolled his eyes with a small chuckle.

"He stop?" I looked over at Lauren. She looked happy, so I persumed so.

"Yeah," she said sticking her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle once more.

We had a lot of time ahead of us for the flight, since we couldn't sleep. And I wished at least Lauren could so she wouldn't bug me the WHOLE way there. I was her favorite, she told me about everything, and I had to admit I liked her too, even though she was annoying sometimes. She was the little sister I never had; we had bonded greatly over the past five years.

We pulled up to the Airport rent-a-car place and piled out of the cars, heading into the airport. I stuck to Edward's side the entire time, always having some part of him touching me.

We headed to the security lines, they were not that long, considering it was 3 in the morning, it would only take about 30 minutes or so. While we stood there, Lauren annoyed me, talking at vampire speed saying random stuff about boys or shopping or what not, I wasn't even listening.

I cuddled into Edward's chest, and he kissed the top of my head. Practically everyone in the airport was staring at all of us, we were beautiful to them of course. Most of the people here now were business men and woman; they probably thought we were running away or something.

I looked up from Edward's chest, "I love you," I said staring into his topaz eyes.

"I love you too," he said staring right back at me with that crooked smile of his. He bent down to kiss me, and it was passionate, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned even more into him. That was one thing I didn't miss, not being able to kiss Edward so passionately.

"Could you two not," Lauren said looking at us with a disgusted face.

"You don't have to watch," Edward said smirking and kissing me again.

"I don't have to look, your mind is going to make me go berserk," she said slamming her hands to her temples.

Edward chuckled and went back to kissing me again. "Hey love birds the line is up here!" Emmett called. The line had moved up quite a ways. We stopped kissing to walk up to where the rest of our family was, everyone staring because of the announcement.

We were next in line, I took off my shoes and took off my wedding ring and ear rings Edward gave me, getting ready to walk through the metal detector. I placed them into the bin with my carry on bag.

"You have anymore metal on you miss?" the security guard asked.

"No, sir" I said. He looked to be in his twenties. He motioned for me to walk through the metal detector. It didn't beep, I sighed in relief. Even though I never had anything to hide I always worried in would beep. I was paranoid.

I heard Edward growl from behind me, no human could here him though. I looked at him with a questioning look. He nodded his head, ever so slightly towards the security guard.

I got my things out of the bin and put my ring, ear rings, and shoes back on, grabbing my bag last. All I was taking was: a change of clothes, my toiletries, plus my credit card, car keys, and cell phone.

Once Edward came to my side I silently asked, "What about the security guard?" He turned around to glare at the man again, "He was thinking about you," he answered silently. "But you are gorgeous." He stated, turning back from glaring at the man to smile down at me. I smiled back.

We headed to the gate A3 where we handed our tickets and passports to the woman behind the counter. She looked them over, looking up at us to check that they were our passports. She smiled when she looked up at Edward, I growled low enough to were she couldn't hear me. He smiled down at me, knowing what she was thinking. I didn't have to read minds to know what it was, she was thinking about him. While we waited I went on my tippy toes and kissed him, just to rub it in that he was mine. He chuckled as I pulled away.

"Ok, here you go, enjoy your flight," she said handing our tickets and passports back to us, I noticed she was only talking to Edward, I growled again.

"Thank you," I said smiling at her. She didn't smile back, ugh, I wanted to rip her head off.

"I never knew you were so violent, Bella," Alice said, giggling. Edward laughed to. Seeing what she saw, and smiled down at me, kissing my head.

"You are my only love," he said as we walked down the connector leading to the plane; we would be riding first class of course. "I know, but I can still get jealous," I said kissing him again, but I calmed down now that she was out of sight.

We walked onto the plane were a flight attendant greeted us and checked our tickets one more time. Lauren sat with me and Edward, she was going to kill me. I was pretty sure I had a way to make her leave us alone.

There were only a couple other men in first class, and it didn't look like anyone was in coach, 12 hours in silence with Edward.

We had a good 15 minutes until the plane was going to take off, so I got myself situated, putting my bag in the over head compartment, getting my cell phone credit card and car keys out and putting them in my pockets.

I sat down and buckled my seat belt then snuggled up to Edward, putting up the arm rest between us, and resting my head on his shoulder. He pulled down the shade to the window, and rested his head on top of mine kissing my hair, and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing circles on my back. I saw Lauren roll her eyes and turn around to talk to Alice.

The pilot and co-pilot came to the front and announced we would be taking off shortly and to remain seated until the attendant said was to move around the cabin. I snuggled closer to Edward, and he kissed my forehead.

We stayed in that position for a couple of hours, then Lauren decided she wanted to annoy me. "I am so excited! Aren't you excited Bella?!" she asked me nearly bouncing out of her seat. I rolled my eyes then lifted my head up.

"Yeah, of course," I answered, smiling at her, she couldn't help being so annoying. She smiled back at me, and turned back and dug through her bag, probably looking for her Ipod. I rested my head back on Edward's shoulder. He brought his hands to hold my face up to look into his eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

Then he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and ran my fingers through his hair. He crushed my body to his, holding me as close as possible. I felt his tongue tickle my lips and I opened my mouth so our tongues could dance together.

I had completely forgotten my surroundings, putting my whole being into the kiss. Someone made a puking noise, and I was brought out of my reverie, but Edward didn't stop kissing me, he simply growled, too low for the humans to hear, it was probably Lauren, she was probably reading Edward's mind, I wondered what he was thinking about.

He pulled away laughing. "You could just stay out of my head," he said.

"I was, but it's kinda hard not to hear when you're screaming it." Lauren said, she looked like she was going to puke. Edward just laughed. I looked up at him raising one of my eyebrows, knowing full well what he was doing to Lauren.

"You get more and more like Emmett everyday," I murmured and Edward threw daggers at me with his eyes.

I peeked a glance over at Lauren who had a smug look on her face, my plan had worked.


	2. Temptation

**Disclaimer: yeah...dont own Twilight, or its characters.**

**A/N: This one is a little short, but I hope you like it! Cowrite with **_**blueangel916,**_** so its not all me. :)**

Edward pulled me into his lap, and I kissed him lightly and put my head on his shoulder. The flight attendant came over "Can I get you two anything?" she asked, she was probably watching.

"No thank you," Edward said in his velvety voice, momentarily stunning her. She walked down the aisle and asked the other passengers if they wanted anything.

I stayed in Edward's lap for the rest if the flight, except when I went to change my clothes. Lauren didn't come back to her seat until we were about to land. I climbed out of Edwards lap so I could put my seat belt on, even though it was completely unnecessary.

After we landed, we had our passports checked again, and we were given many pamphlets with all kinds of tourist attractions and hotels listed in them.

We headed out to the parking lot to look for our cars. Most of them were shipped to our new house that was out in the country, but Carlisle's and Edward's were supposed to be here.

Jasper, Alice and Lauren were riding with Edward and I, and Emmett and Rosalie were riding with Carlisle and Esme.

We were to start school the next day, Edward, and I were going to be Juniors, Lauren was to be a Sophomore, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were going to be Seniors. Carlisle was going to be working at the nearby hospital.

When we got to the house we found all our furniture still in the shipping wrapping, the cars parked out front, and everything else in boxes in the living room.

We headed in and started putting everything in its rightful place at vampire speed. A couple hours later everything was unpacked and the furniture arranged, it looked like we'd been living here forever.

Edward and I decided to go into the nearby town to look around and get to know it a little better. We walked down the street hand in hand, looking at all the sites and stores. It was a small town, but it was beautiful, and there weren't too many people, it reminded me a lot of Forks. The low hanging clouds even brought in a touch of our old home.

We stopped in a park and sat on a bench. "It's so beautiful," I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder.

"Yes it is," Edward agreed. A nearby couple stopped and looked at us, no doubt our American accents caught them off guard, but they quickly continued on their way.

We headed back home to find Emmett in the living room playing some video game, Lauren standing next to him, and from the sound of it, she was beating him.

Edward chuckled and led me up to our room. It looked a lot like our room in Forks, as did all of our rooms. We walked over to the unnecessary bed, and I climbed onto his lap once more. He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace and then pulled me in to a light kiss.

I hopped up and went to change into my pajamas, I might not sleep, but I could at least be comfortable. Edward did the same, when I came out of the bathroom, I giggled, he only had a pair of sweats on, his chest bare and beautiful. I was wearing my own sweats, and one of Edward's shirts, which swallowed me.

We headed down stairs to watch a movie with the rest of the family, we were all crowded on the couch and love seat, I sat in Edward's lap to try and save room, and laughed when I looked over to see the other girls doing the same except Lauren, I felt bad for her. We were watching 'The Notebook', it was a love story, and a pretty old movie considering it came out when I was still human, but it was one of my favorite movies.

Once the movie was over, I was dry sobbing, as were all the girls, and Jasper, this must have been over whelming for him, he looked the worst out of all of us; the movie had a sad, but very sweet ending. The guys comforted us, and I wondered who had picked the movie, a classic guy move. I saw Lauren and went over to sit with her, "That was such a good movie," she said.

"I know, it gets me every time," I said.

We played video games the rest of the night, girls versus guys; it was so much fun when we beat the guys, especially Emmett because he threw a fit.

The morning light entered our window just as Lauren beat Emmett once again "School time!" Lauren squealed placing the controller on the coffee table and disappearing upstairs.

I followed Edward as we both prepared to start at school.

The school was a nice size, it had a large courtyard in the middle with scattered tables and trees providing shade, the main entrance of the school had students flooding the stairs, the atmosphere was good, I could tell by the way Jasper was enjoying himself.

We all headed to our designated classes, of course Edward arranged his schedule to meet mine perfectly. We sat through the boring lectures before lunch rolled around.

Edward and I headed to the table that Alice and Lauren were already sitting and, by the looks of it, Lauren didn't seem too happy. Her shoulders were hunched and she had a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she jutted her chin out to a tall, slender, blonde-haired beauty who was surrounded by many students.

"Stupid human," Lauren murmured "Snobby, little, --"

"Lauren!" I got her before she said any more.

"What, she is?" she whined as Edward and I sat down with our trays of food that wouldn't be touch.

I took another glance at the girl, she was talking quickly with the crowd of people surrounding her with a large smile plastered on her face, she was even twirling her hair with the finger.

"What did she do to you lil sis?" Emmett cracked his knuckles "We'll take care of her."

"Emmett," I playfully slapped his shoulder and he threw me puppy dog eyes. "Play nice," I scolded making all of us burst into laughter.

"Edward!" Alice half screeched and an instant he was firmly holding onto Lauren by her shoulders. Just then a tall boy with slicked back blonde hair walked past the table, I noticed Lauren stiffen, her jaw clenching.

"Don't breathe," Alice said gently to Lauren, but a growl irrupted from her chest and she tried lunging from Edward's grip before Emmett came and took her in his massive arms.

"I think we should get her home," Emmett said with a snarling Lauren in his hands.

I glanced once more at the boy who past, he sat in a far corner table, by himself. He had pulled out a book and put ear buds in his ears, he was drowning everyone out.

His blue eyes came up to meet mine then they shifted and went back down to his book in front of him.

With that I turned and followed my family out of the cafeteria.

**A/N: Tell me what ya think!! please oh please!**


End file.
